


Advice from Below

by majesticduxk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, First Times, Kuroko is a good friend, M/M, Sex Talk, attempted humour, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Kagami and Aomine want to take their relationship to the next level, but it turns out it’s not that easy – being on the bottom just doesn't feel good! But they are willing to learn, and that means asking someone who must be good at it.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Advice from Below

“Ow, Kagami, that fucking hurts!”

“Well maybe if you’d stay still I’d be able to-“

“I’m not doing this anymore.”

Scrabbling away from Kagami’s evil fingers, Aomine glared at his boyfriend, who was looking equal parts apologetic and pissed off. 

“Look, I’m sorry Aomine. I don’t want to hurt you!”

Huffing a sigh, Aomine threw himself back on the bed. It wasn’t like he could blame Kagami. When he’d tried to finger his boyfriend last time, it had gone much the same way. 

“I guess it’s blowjobs until the end of time.”

Crawling up behind him, Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine, slotting a leg between his. “Yeah, blowjobs work.”

“Not tonight.”

Rolling his eyes, Kagami kissed Aomine’s temple. “Yeah, yeah, not tonight you big baby.”

~o~

The next morning Aomine was glaring at his cereal, and Kagami was waiting for his toast to pop. 

“You know, I would like us to have sex eventually, so I think we need to talk to someone.”

Aomine looked shocked. And then horrified. And then he turned hard eyes on Kagami. 

“What the fuck? Who exactly are you suggesting we talk about our private life with?”

Calmly placing his plate on the table, Kagami went back to the kitchen, grabbed their coffees, and then sat down. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he took a slow, contemplative sip of his drink. Aomine ignored his drink, and just kept glaring. 

“I thought we could talk to Kuroko. He and Kise have been dating for ages, and I figured the best thing to do was to talk to someone who bottomed so we could… I dunno. Make it work?”

Glare lightening, Aomine seemed to consider it. “Yeah, Tetsu’s not a bad choice. You think he’d talk to us?”

“Maybe one at a time? Like you said, it’s pretty personal, and Kuroko is more private than most people. I guess someone could talk to Kise?”

Aomine nixed that immediately. “We want to talk to someone who takes it up the ass.”

“Wow, you lack all delicacy. Guess I’m the one’s whose gonna talk to Kuroko first.”

~o~

Kagami invited Kuroko round. He made sure Aomine was out. He made a few vanilla flavoured treats, and he was ready. 

“So, what does Kagami-kun want?”

Damn. He’d almost forgotten how blunt Kuroko was. Still, Kuroko was his _friend_. 

“It’s not like that, Kuroko! Can’t we hang out.”

Taking a sip of his drink, Kuroko eyed Kagami. And of course Kagami blushed. Still, Kuroko wasn’t the mean friend. 

“I am always happy to see Kagami-kun,” Kuroko responded blandly. “But since you started dating Aomine-kun I haven’t seen much of either of you. Kise-kun was saying to me recently how he hadn’t seen you either.”

Rubbing an uncomfortable hand over his head, Kagami looked away. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I know Ahomine and I have been pretty wrapped up in each other. I know it’ll get better, at the moment we are just… trying to get a handle on our sex life.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything, but the bastard looked judgmental. 

“Look, we're two hot blooded guys who want to fuck like bunnies, but we just can't do it right! We haven't managed to fuck yet. We've tried fingering and we can't do it right. And that is embarrassing to admit Kuroko, so work with me here! We want it to work, so we decided it was best to go to someone who was used to bottoming, so they can I dunno... _help_ , and when we thought about the best person to talk to, we thought of you. And even though you’re friends with Aomine _and_ me, I’m not as much of an asshole.”

Kuroko was silent for a while. He reached for one of the vanilla pastries and chewed. Nodding to himself, he folded his hands in front of himself, and looked at Kagami with placid blue eyes. 

"If I have understood this correctly, you want to be the penetrated partner."

Kagami's blush intensified. "Kuroko! Do you have to put it that way?"

Kuroko ignored him. "So you came to me, because you wanted to talk to someone who was used to being the bottom?"

:"Yes! That's exactly what I said!"

Kuroko took another sip of his drink.

“And what makes you think I’m the bottom in my relationship?”

~o~

All in all, it hadn’t been a bad conversation. Kuroko was _very_ detailed, and Kagami was pretty sure that the next time he prepped Aomine, it would go a lot smoother. To be honest, he was still a little shell shocked when Aomine returned after training. 

“What’s up, Bakagami? You look… are you okay?”

Looking up at Aomine, Kagami opened his arms, and after dropping his bag, Aomine fell into them. They ended up on the sofa with Kagami lying on his back and Aomine lying on his chest. Aomine liked this position. It was good for making out. 

“Yeah. I’m good, more than good.”

“Oh yeah? So it was a good talk with Tetsu? You feeling ready to take my cock?”

Clearing his throat, Kagami let his hands drift round to Aomine’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Yeah about that. Kuroko gave me lots of advice. So much advice. Too much advice. But uh… from his point of view.”

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “Which was what we thought right? So why exactly are your hands on my ass?”

Kagami’s hand continued their treatment. Pulling and pushing, soft touches that didn’t feel bad at all. In fact, it felt really nice. 

“Taiga…”

“Look. All of Kuroko’s advice was about how to make your partner feel good.”

It was only when Kagami had a hand down Aomine’s pants, a finger lightly resting between his cheeks that he seemed to understand. 

“Hang on, Kuroko fucks Kise?”

Kagami’s cheeks were bright red. “I have heard so much more about Kise and how prettily he moans under Kuroko than I ever thought I would hear. But… but I kinda want you to moan under me like that. You willing to try?”

Leaning his weight on Kagami’s chest, Aomine stopped to think about how nice Kagami’s hands felt. His touches were light and teasing, and Aomine was holding himself back from grinding against Kagami’s cock – which was hard beneath him. It already felt much nicer than yesterday. But yesterday… 

“You think you can do it?”

Kagami’s hand’s tightening, and he bucked up. Aomine let out a filthy moan. 

“I think I can make you moan louder than that. And then next time, I want you to do it to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, hopefully funny. I smiled. and honestly? I just wanted a fic where they thought that Kuroko was the bottom.  
> plus I have been trawling through fics and 90% seem to have MCD, so have something lighter.


End file.
